


[完结]声波很芯塞

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 什么CP都不要对号入座, 我只会写沙雕, 我是认真的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]声波很芯塞

——闹翻天，请停止你每次战场上的通敌行为！包括追着轮胎的车屁股！是，他很帅气，雪佛兰的车屁股很性感，但这不是你企图把他的尾翼拆卸下来的理由。就是字面意思，谢谢。  
——红蜘蛛，你不姓红，也别企图用这个蹩脚的理由跟红色警报套近乎，你忘了塞伯坦科学院的大白鹅了吗？  
——惊天雷，把你的手从那本《罗密欧与朱丽叶》上拿下来，我们在战斗！不，也别把手放在那个小黄人的车灯上！你难道不知道蓝色加黄色等于原谅色？  
——战车队的诸位，我不管你们是怎么打算的，无论如何，我必须提醒你们，幻影是会隐身的。所以诈骗的能量块不见了不是旋风干的，也不是吵闹干的。停止你们的内讧，请一致对外。还有，你们五个一起拆幻影只能存在于想象中，要知道汽车人间谍的小身板可经不住。我们霸天虎不能那么虐待俘虏，除了想象。  
——警车的胸是很大，够了，不用像复读机一样说个不停，尤其是你们，挖地虎。适可而止。搞个人崇拜也不行，你们是霸天虎，霸天虎，懂不？  
——弹片，别想着用你的控制器在烟幕和蓝霹雳头上开个洞他俩就会乖乖过来躺好在你们充电床上。再说了两个达特森你们三个机器昆虫要怎么分？难道你们准备把敌无双也弄来？不，我开玩笑的，别真去！  
——闪电，我知道你对保时捷有执念，但是，你也不用天天去扫荡他们的工厂。德国斯图加特政府已经向我们提出了严正抗议。我们要跟碳基搞好关系知道吗？你喜欢保时捷可以去偷袭他们基地把爵士抓来，不是天天拿着可怜的真汽车当充气娃娃。你看看大火车，他就知道……哦好吧大火车，当我什么也没说。还有，一会儿把你手里的那两辆兰博基尼康塔奇还回去，我们不能得罪了德国政府再得罪意呆利政府。不，意大利政府。口误。  
——飞虎队总体是表现最棒的，如果不是他们在我们首领喊出retreat之后还摸了一把救护车的胸，他们也就不会被铁皮揍成猪头。  
——别笑，尖头部队。被飞过山追着打了几十公里你们不嫌丢机吗？  
——我跟震荡波只是单纯的同僚关系，所以我不会包庇他“同样是科学研究者所以我要把感知器抓来也是理所当然”的这种可笑的理由，拜托，你拿着感知器的机体线路图研究他的镜筒这点就足以让我怀疑你的出发点到底是什么。我不想明说。  
——最后，毒气弹，我知道你没存在感，但是在战场上追着热破边跑边流口水企图把那辆小跑车抓住显然不是让你增加存在感的好方法。更别提你上次把他抓来我们这里做客的时候他留下的辉煌战绩了。  
——最后的最后，请各位通力合作，你们的敌人是汽车人，不是你们的同僚，也不是我们的首领，红蜘蛛，你尤其要记住。我很累，散会。  
轰隆隆/迷乱：papa把我们忘在录音机这里，错带着发条和钢钳回去了……呜呜呜……


End file.
